Moving On
by mason200112
Summary: A year after the mysteries around Freddy Fazbear's were solved, and the killer was jailed, a new story arises, regarding something close to him - His family. His three kids moving on from what his actions did to their family, and won't let them move on to a normal life. Will Michael, Ellie and Caleb be able to work it through together, or will they fall into the spiral of their fa
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, summer day. There was a light breeze in the air, enough to cool anyone down. A teenager with ginger-blonde hair was walking down the street on a neighborhood, a backpack swung over one of her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress, with a pink button up blouse over top of it. She was chatting with another teenage girl, with ginger pigtails, a sunset shade of orange shirt, and the fruit color orange skirt, who walked next to her.

The ginger-blonde girl shrugged her shoulders, as she exclaimed, "I don't know, Penny. Just seems like she doesn't care about the students. So why should I care about my homework?"

Penny shrugged. "I hate her too, but you know my mom would kick my ass if I didn't get it done. Besides, what would Michael do if he found out, Ellie?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't get me started. I just hope he doesn't find out about the Bidybab thing. It wasn't my fault anyways…"

Penny laughed, and managed to speak through breaths, "I can't believe you got peanut butter in it!"

Ellie crossed her arms. "Hey, you know it took Michael days to get that out."

The two girls continued to ramble on about high-school drama, until they reached the house on the end of the street. The giant grey house with purple linings on it, as opposed to the rest of the neighborhood's red and white. This house had a reputation, between both kids and adults.

Kids spread rumors about zombies, robots, and many more horrific things that happen behind this ancient house's wooden pine door. A family of witches, or a gathering place for vampires. Where robots go to plan humanity's downfall. Every day, kids see a girl with ginger-blonde hair enter and exit the house, as well as a large, dark figure. Was it their imagination, or was it real? Or was it combination of both?

Adults felt a feeling of content when they told themselves they knew the truth. They knew what was happening. No ghost tales, or anything out of the realm of possibility, just a regular story. A normal man under the name, William Afton, lived in that house. He had three kids, Michael, Elizabeth, and Caleb. The man co-owned a pizzeria, one with advanced robots to entertain kids, put on shows, do everything to satisfy the target demographics. During a horrible night, five kids were found missing and linked to the pizzeria. The case famously became known as "The Purple Guy", as the only shot of the killer was him inside one of the robots. The only part showing was his purple shirt. A few years later, five more kids were found dead. The pizzeria shut down, once again.

Then, tragedy struck the Afton family. The youngest of the family, Caleb, was badly damaged in a failure with a robot at his seventh birthday party. For a few years, people didn't see or hear about him at all, and assumed he had died. Then, he emerged out of nowhere, wearing a relic of the place in a mask of the mascot, Fredbear.

Finally, a few days before its opening, during the testing phase, Michael Afton confronted his father at the new pizzeria location, and had him arrested, supplied with many folders, files, and audio tapes to prove his crime. William Afton was arrested, and Michael was put in charge of his siblings.

And that's when the story ended. To support his family, Michael continued the family business of the pizzerias. Elizabeth went on to go to high school, and the poor boy, Caleb, went to private school half of the year.

Ellie scoffed at this while she searched in her pocket for the door key. _"This is how they_ _ **think**_ _it ends,"_ she thought to herself, _"Hah, how wrong are they?"_

She unlocked the door and looked back at Penny. "You want to come in? We can pop some Jiffy-pop and watch a movie.. one with a happy ending."

Penny snorted and rolled her eyes. "I prefer more ambiguous endings. And it's tempting, but my brother talked me into going with him to see my cousin. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" She stuck out her tongue before taking off.

Ellie sighed, and spoke out loud. "This is just perfect!" She pushed open the old door and walked into the house. She looked around, and through the open kitchen saw a taller boy with curly orange hair cooking at the stove top.

This wasn't just anyone. It was Carlton Burke, police chief and the town's most famous lawyer's son. Right now, he lived with the Aftons, because he was Michael's boyfriend.

Carlton turned the stove off and turned around. "Oh, hey Ellie. You're just in time! The pie should be done soon!" It had always been a past time of Michael and Carlton to cook and bake together, and with Michael having to work a lot more recently, Carlton's been doing it a lot by himself recently.

Ellie looked at him and smiled. Just looking at him and his happy demeanor through anything made her happy. She threw her backpack down on the floor. "Nice! Apple, I presume?"  
Carlton shook his head. "Sorry, but it's pumpkin!" He smiled and got a can of whip cream out of the fridge, sliding on the tiled floor in his socks. "First time I made it, hopefully it comes out good!"

Ellie frowned. "Aww, but Apple's the best! Michael and I think so!" She faked pouted, before putting a finger up to her face and dragging it down her cheek to her chin.

Carlton shrugged and leaned against the counter. "It's Caleb's favorite. He's… been acting weirdly today. He didn't come out of his room until afternoon, didn't ask me to make lunch, and looked really sad."

Speak of the angel, Caleb came walking down the large stairs. He was a small, pale boy wearing a golden bear mask. It had been cut cleanly in half, with the fur on it nicely brushed. The most noticeable thing about him was the large, robotic eye shoved into the right eye socket, protected by the mask.

His regular human eye was red and bloodshot. He'd clearly been crying, and near his chest he held tightly a golden bear plush with a purple bowtie and hat close to him. The bear had a non-expressive face but he still found it comforting.

Ellie and Carlton both hurried up to Caleb and started to fuss over him, asking him questions, offering him food and water, and just smothering him.

After a while of this, he finally spoke a bit. "I-I just came to get some water.." He walked around the other two and stood on a pink stool to reach the cabinets. He got on his tip-toes and grabbed a cup, and then hopped off the stool, walking over to the sink and filling it up.

He started to lift the cup up to his mouth, his hands shaking all over the place. He quickly set it on the counter and put his hands on his face, starting to cry. He sat down on the floor.

Carlton and Ellie rushed over to him, and sat down. Carlton scooped him up into his lap. "Oh, my little star… what's wrong?" Little Star was Carlton's nickname for Caleb, ever since he made him a painting for of the night sky. They had always gotten along, especially since one stayed home for half of the school year, and the other studies for college at home.

Caleb looked up at Carlton, then over at Ellie, before he looked down and cried even more, though he didn't make a sound except for a few whimpers. After a few minutes of him crying into Carlton's sleeve and Carlton petting his hair, Caleb looked back up.

Caleb had thought of this a lot recently. _He_ had reminded him of this. He knew _he_ didn't want him to feel this way, but _he_ did anyways. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing and shaking body. "T-tell me about… after the bite. W-what happened?"

Carlton and Ellie both looked away. Neither felt qualified enough to tell him. Carlton barely knew him back then, and Ellie hadn't known about his recovery until it was over. The only two people who knew where Michael and… Father. But they didn't talk or think about Father. At least, that's what they told themselves. Even Carlton, who only knew very little about him, still didn't want to even bring him up in passing. Of course, everyone thought about him. They just couldn't tell the others they were.

Carlton scratched the back of his head, snapping back to reality. "I… why don't you ask Michael about this when he gets home from work?" Carlton gave a smile. He knew that he'd forgiven Michael and they'd been closer ever since, but they never talked about the bite.

There were so many secrets and topics nobody dared touch upon in that house. Father, The Bite, The Incident, The Spring. It hurt each and every one of them, but they had made a silent oath not to talk about it. Deep down, each knew they wanted to, but they didn't know how to start and what the others would think. And the shyest boy in the house had just broken that unspoken oath.

Caleb got up and wiped away his tears. "I… c-can't you just tell me what h-happened to me?" He needed to know. He'd pushed it to the back of his mind all these years and he just needed to know. He couldn't ask Michael, he _couldn't_ , he knew how much it hurt him when he mentioned him.

Carlton looked down at the little boy and wrapped his arms around him. He held his head to his chest and sighed. "I can't, but… just know I love you so much, Caleb" It was true. Since he's gotten to know Michael's siblings, he's come to regard them as his own siblings.

Caleb pushed himself out of Carlton's hands and stared at the two people in front of him. He knew they cared so much about him, so why won't they tell him? He just stared, as tears ran down his cheeks. He nearly jumped up into the air when the door swung open.

Through the doorway staggered a robotic fox, with its face slit into different pieces, large hands swinging by its side. On its chest was a bowtie, and a pattern of a suit. As it walked towards the three humans, its tail dragged on the carpet, occasionally flicking to one side, even closing the door with it. Normal people would scream and run away, but these weren't normal people.

The large fox picked Caleb up and walked to the couch. He sat down with him, and held him close, petting his hair with one hand, and his tail. He wouldn't let go of this poor boy for anything. He put his chin on the boy's head and sighed. "What's wrong, Caleb?"

Caleb looked up at Michael. He loved him, more than anything. But seeing him like this after dad did this to him… still made him scared. Was it his fear of animatronics, or fear of his dad? Or was it both? Maybe it was a fear of losing his brother, just like he had lost his mom. She left after he was born. Maybe it was because his dad cheated with someone named Betty.

Caleb frowned and held onto Michael's hand. "T-tell me… what happened after the bite?" He looked up and saw as Michael's eyes shrunk, and he slowly stopped petting him and moving entirely. The only movement was his tail, and Ellie and Carlton slowly walking upstairs.

Michael's mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't think about anything for longer than two seconds before another came to his attention. He looked down at the boy's brown eyes. _"I knew this would come,"_ he told himself, _"just why now?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb sipped the straw of a small apple juice box. He was eleven, but he didn't care that he was drinking a "kid's juice box". With his other hand, he held Michael's long tail against himself, holding it tightly. Michael smiled and wrapped it tighter around him, like a kid and their pet snake. Both brothers smiled, then frowned. They knew what they had to tell each other.

The two brothers stared in their eyes. In Caleb's, Michael saw hope, a young boy with a future, he just had to realize it. Caleb saw two white pupils in an ocean of black filling the eye sockets of the robot. Michael tilted his head and hugged Caleb close.

They came to a conclusion. Caleb would tell his side of the story first, what he remembered, like a testimony. Michael will continue once he's finished, and Caleb will listen, like the jury. Michael stared once again at the boy. If he was the jury, then Michael was guilty. He wanted to lie, tell him something fake, keep the truth from him. However, just like in court, he was under oath. And it was time for both of them to stop lying.

The morning sun was rising over the horizon. Dew dripped down from the grass. A butterfly erupted from its cocoon and flew through a large grey and purple house. It smelled fruit, nectar, honey. It flew in through an open window and into a small room. In it was a small nightstand, a closed closet, four plushies, each of a different animal, sitting in a row holding hands and smiling, except for the fox who had no head. And there was a bed with a light blue blanket with yellow stars on it. In it slept a small pale boy, his eyes shut tight and a small smile subtly creased along his lips.

The orange butterfly landed on the boy's nose and flapped her wings gently. The boy didn't move. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the butterfly. He giggled like a small school-girl and held his hand up to his face. The butterfly looked at the finger with interest, before floating gently off of his face and onto his finger. The boy slowly swiveled out of bed, trying to have his finger stay as still as possible. His pajamas matched his sheets, most likely coming in a set as a present.

The kid walked over to the window and held his finger out into the brisk summer air. The butterfly looked back at him before flying off to find more moments to make inspiring. The boy sighed and walked back over to his bed and spread across it. He looked around and saw between the wall and bed was his golden bear plush, it's fur brushed nicely, washed often, and a permanent smile upon its face. The boy reached down and grabbed it and held it close, giggling. "There you are, silly Fredbear! I love you!"

Fredbear's white pupils floated in a sea of darkness in his eyes. He looked up at the boy and smiled, then wrapped his hands around him, as best as he could. He let out a small, high-pitched giggle as his scent of birthday cake wafted into the air. Seeing Caleb each day made his "life" feel better.

The pale boy dangled his legs over the side of his bed, not tall enough to touch the floor. He hopped off of the bed, barely managing to maintain his balance. He took the light, fluffy blue comforter and pulled it over his bed, tucking it under the mattress. He smiled at Fredbear as he did this. He put his pillow on the top of the bed, giggling. He grabbed Fredbear and sat down next to the four other stuffed animals.

Caleb laughed softly as he hugged them and started talking to them. After a discussion about the efficiency of cupcakes vs brownies in Fun-World from the cartoon show, he looked over at the crème-colored door as a tall, pale man opened the door and walked in. Caleb stood up and smiled at him. "Daddy!" He ran towards the man and hugged his leg, giggling all the way.

The man laughed and held the boy up in his arms. His face was well shaven, with combed hair, and a purple bowtie on, with a yellow badge that has a cartoon bear on it, with the word "Fredbear's" engraved on it. His laugh was deep, yet hollow inside. He hugged the boy tightly. "Today's your seventh birthday, Caleb. My little pumpkin is growing up."

Caleb laughed. He hugged his father back. "Are w-we still having the party at Fredbear's?"

Father sat him down and nodded solemnly. "Just like every year. I don't know why you are so nervous. All of your friends will be there, there will be pizza, your favorite vanilla cake, everything you love. It's too late to cancel now" The man smiled, though, like his laugh, not a single ounce of genuineness or emotion shown through, not that Caleb could tell with his age.

Caleb stared up at his dad then looked down. He muttered a single word. "A-alright." He opened his closet and got dressed in a short sleeve, black shirt with two sharp white lines across it. He also grabbed an old, but well-kept, golden backpack. He opened it and placed four of his plushies inside, holding Fredbear close to him as he smiled down at him and pet his stomach. Fredbear purred like a cat quietly. There were holes in the backpack, so each animal could have their head out to breath, not that Foxy needed it.

His clothes were too big for him, hand-me-downs from his older brother. Even if he didn't fit him, Michael had made it abundantly clear he didn't want to give clothes to Caleb, but Father forced him to. He walked out into the hallway and looked around. There was a large grandfather clock, and multiple photos lined on the way. All of the pictures involving Caleb, Michael was frowning, but all without him showed his big brother smiling a goofy, toothy smile. Before he could even take a step, his brother jumped out from behind the grandfather clock in front of him and screamed. He had a red fox mask on, sharp white and gold teeth pointing out from it, dripping with ketchup he had smeared all over them.

Caleb fell to the floor, tears streaming down his plump red cheeks. He quickly put his legs up, and wrapped his arms around them, trying to block out his brother's laughing and taunting. After a while, he heard his sister and father entering a conversation with Michael, though he was too occupied watering his cheeks to listen. He stood up and saw his brother gone, and his sister holding out her hand.

He took her hand and she walked towards the door, smiling and talking incoherently about how much fun they're going to have at the birthday party. His dad was by the door, and Michael was leaning against the wall, staring at him with contempt and hate in his eyes. "Ugh, Father do I have to go? I hate this place…"

Ellie smiled as she said, "Oh come on, Michael, it'll be fun!" She was beaming as usually, and practically hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. Normally, her happy attitude made Caleb happy, but not today. He was dreading today, wondering what surprise Michael had in store in him, though not a happy one that was going to give him a case of the giggles.

Michael rolled his eyes. The Foxy mask was in his hands. Even without anyone inside it, it gave Caleb a creepy stare, glaring with glee and smirking at his fear. Caleb backed away slightly and hid behind Ellie. Michael spoke, irritated, "Look, I don't want to go to this loser's birthday party. I don't exactly _care_ if your friends are there, Ellie, I'd rather be anywhere else."

William spoke up, his voice angry and upset, "Michael Cole Afton, you are going to this party and you are going to enjoy it. Your friends are going to be there, as well as Charlotte and her friends. It is your brother's birthday, and you will go one day without acting like I didn't raise you with obedience!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine! I'll go and shut my mouth, ok?!" He muttered words under his breath and slouched as he exited the house. Ellie quickly followed after him, pulling Caleb along with her. William followed suit, and locked the door behind them.

The four of them walked to Fredbear's, which was visible from their house. There was no talking, except for Ellie who hummed and danced around. Michael stared at her, but she didn't care. William smiled down at her, his grey eyes glossy and glassed over as he laughed.

They reached the sky-blue diner. There was a large cardboard cut-out of the golden star himself, holding his hand out and laughing. There was a large sign depicting four cartoon characters. In the middle was a large golden bear holding a rainbow-colored Microphone, and a golden bunny holding a green banjo in one hand, holding up a yellow cupcake in the other. The cupcake had large cartoon eyes and buck teeth.

On the right side of them, a black puppet stood, holding his hands up, a red and blue gift box in them. He wore a white mask, a smile planted on it and two purple tear drops, one under each eye. He also had two purple stars as cheeks, and white stars all over his body. On the other side, a golden wolf held a purple balloon, and his mouth wide open in a laughing position. Each character had a purple bowtie on, and two purple buttons. Caleb could remember their names from memory. Puppet, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and Wilford.

William held the door open for the others. Michael entered the building without saying a word. Ellie skipped past, thanking her father as she reached the inside, and Caleb hesitated before walking in, holding his backpack closer than ever, taking a deep breath as his foot entered the doorway.

The diner was lit up in fantastic colors, the walls painted grey and adorned with streamers, balloons and children's drawings. The most obvious aspect seen when first entering are the three stages, facing the entrance. There was a large platform in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side. Each stage was illuminated in different multi-faceted colored lights.

Upon the middle one stood two robots, both golden, their fur brushed nicely and their smiles wide and eerie as they bounced up and down on the stage. There was a rabbit, leaning against a banjo as her torso swayed back and forth and she waved at the crowd with one hand and held the cartoonish cupcake with the other. Her clothes were a light purple shirt, with deep purple buttons and bowtie. She wore an orange skirt, spread out wide. She wore no shoes as she tapped her feet against the ground. She let out a high-pitched laugh as the other golden animal chattered away a joke. Her smile spread across her face, quite literally from ear to ear. Her pearly whites never touched but they looked like they were always gliding against each other when she was about to put her jaw together.

Next to her, stood a tall golden bear, who laughed after every inane joke he made. He wore a light purple shirt, with a red overcoat. He also adorned a purple bowtie and hat, a darker purple from his shirt. Like the bunny next to him, he had no shoes. He held a microphone with him, one he constantly used to address the crowd, whether it be with jokes, stories or songs. His teeth always clamped shut when he finished a sentence, letting out a horrible sound if you were close enough to hear it. He waved all around.

Their stage was painted with a sky-blue background, a smiling sun in the corner. Trees adorned the background. Butterflies were sat on flowers, collecting the nectar from them. Banners lined the trees, spelling out "Happy birthday!", decorated in all colors of the rainbow.

On the stage to the left, a Puppet danced around on strings attached to the ceiling. It had white stars adorned all over its black body. It had three large fingers, and no toes. His mask matched the large picture on the front of the building. His stage was just a simple brown one, with giftboxes of all different colors and sizes around it.

The stage to the right had no background, the platform just colored a bright red. A golden wolf stood on it, wearing a purple shirt, bowtie, and buttons. In one hand he had three balloons. He was laughing and talking about pranks, strangely in time with the music. He winked his eye every time he told about his previous pranking experiences

They had been programmed specifically for this party, for him. They always used the name Caleb as they talked and performed, and mentioned his family and friends. They sung him a happy birthday song, mentioning his love for painting and plushies.

Caleb quickly walked over to a booth and set his plushies sitting next to each other. He made Foxy sit as far away from Chica as possible, with Fredbear being closest to himself. He smiled at the arrangement and sat down. He grabbed some crayons and an activity page off of the table. He happily colored away, connected the dots, and did all the other activities on the page as he hummed a happy tune. He shut his eyes and yawned, and fell asleep at the pastel-colored table.

A while later, he didn't know when, a girl with her orange hair up in pigtails woke him up. Penny smiled as she exclaimed, "Hi Caleb! Happy Birthday!" Like his sister, Penny made Caleb smile. She'd tease him as well, but she knew when to dial it back and when she was scaring him too much. She could tell that today wasn't the day to tease him, not on his birthday.

Caleb rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up as he smiled weakly. "Hi Penny… Thanks." His voice was quiet, but high-pitched. He clearly wasn't happy to be here, though Penny did help bring his happiness up a bit, like he was playing a management game.

Penny sat down at the booth next to him and laughed. "Oh, you have your plushies set up. That's so cute!" She reached out to touch them but quickly withdrew. She knew how much Caleb liked things put in his order, and she didn't want to mess anything up on his special day. "Hey, why aren't you playing with the rest of us?"

Caleb looked down at his plushies and grabbed Fredbear. He held him tight onto his chest, nearly crushing him. He didn't understand why Fredbear didn't like to hug him back in public. It was just Penny. Even just his smell of birthday cake made Caleb more calm, and relaxed his mind. He took a deep breath. "I… j-just like my plushies. They're my friends."

Penny smiled and nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey, they have a new Spring Bonnie one, and a new Wilford one. Maybe we could pool our tickets together and get them. They're like a thousand tickets." She knew that he'd probably get one for free if he asked his dad, but she wanted to get him out of this booth, and moving.

Before Caleb could say anything, Ellie ran up and scooted into the booth. She hugged her brother tightly and smiled. "Hi Caleb, Hi Penny! Oh Caleb, you're getting so big!" She knew that was a lie, but that's the sorta thing you're supposed to say at birthdays, right? Say they're getting bigger, older, and other things that end in "-er" that are complimentary.

Caleb smiled and blushed. He looked around. "Ellie, stop y-you'll make a scene." He laughed the tiniest bit, but then frowned as the group of four walked up to him. Whenever they were around, it was bad.

There was the kid with the light, curly hair who wore the Freddy mask, George. He was the nicest of them, but that wasn't saying much. He'd helped Caleb out once or twice, but he always came back to teasing him. His mask came with a little top hat that would normally make the kid wearing it look less intimidating, but it was the exact opposite to Caleb.

Next, there was the kid in the yellow bird mask. The mask looked ridiculous, but just what it represented made Caleb jump out of his skin. Francis wore it. He was the shortest of the group, but he was also the fastest, which helped when they chased after Caleb. He knew how and where to hide, and often scared Caleb, even on days when he didn't have his mask.

After that, there was Michael's best friend, Alex. He wore the blue rabbit mask, and would always spend time with Michael. They were inseparable, and did everything together. Watched movies, hit on girls, workout. One of their favorite past-times was hunting down and attacking Caleb.

Finally, the kid in the Foxy mask, Michael. He was muscular, tall, and tan. He leaned down and stared into his brother's brown eyes. Both had the same color, but they were completely different. Michael looked into Caleb's and saw fear and hopelessness, but love still hidden deep. Caleb stared and saw hatred, angry, violence. If he could only look closer, he could have seen everything behind those feelings. Michael let out a huge laugh as he yelled, "Hey, happy birthday loser!"

Penny leaped to her feet and pushed Michael back. She was not going to stand and let him insult _her friend_ in front of her, especially on his birthday. "Hey, you guys should just leave us alone! I'll tell my brother, you jerks!"

Alex let out a laugh. It was normal to most people, but to Caleb it was horrifying. A mixture of giddiness and torture. He stared at the three younger kids and let out a harsh sentence, "Or? What'll you do, cry to us?" He put his fists up to the bottom of his eyes and twisted them.

Michael jumped at Caleb, but stopped just shortly of touching him. Caleb quickly grabbed his legs in his arms and fell on his side, crying. He couldn't do this. Why today? He was supposed to be a big boy today, but instead he was cowering, like always.

There was yelling that he could hear. First, Ellie. "Go away, you're making him sad!" Then George. "Wow, I can't believe you have to have two little girls stand up for you." The irony of the two girls being older than Caleb flew over his head and hit an ongoing plane.

Caleb managed to sputter out some words at Michael. "I-I'll tell dad, Michael! You know w-what he thinks about you doing this!" It took all of his courage and strength to spit out those words.

Michael laughed. "You won't tell dad shit! Or else! Remember what I did to your Foxy?" The Foxy plushie limped over to the ide, stuffing from his missing head moving a bit as to make a point.

Francis laughed. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

Michael laughed in return. "It's hilarious! Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!"

Caleb shook his head violently and tried to back up, but just hit the red leather backing of the booth. "No, please!" He wanted this booth's soft red back to absorb him, hide him until this day was over. Until Michael was nice, until he knew the truth about Dad, until Mom came back.

Michael smirked at Caleb. "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" He easily picked Caleb up by the back of his shirt. The pale boy swung his arms and kicked. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he could barely see through them.

Alex grabbed Caleb's legs and both him and Michael started to walk towards the large stage. There was yelling in the background from Ellie and her friends, as well as older kids, most likely Charlie and her friends. Caleb was struggling to move, but the older boys had him held down tightly. "No, I don't want to go!"

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer, Hahaha!" They were nearing the middle stage. Caleb could see the two animatronics even closer. They were both stationary, stuck between their pre-coded jokes and songs. Their eyes seemed to be staring at him.

More screaming. Caleb had one more chance to plead his case. "Please, I won't tell Dad!" It fell on empty ears as they were at the stage. "I'm scared, Michael!" He could see Fredbear's fur, brushed daily and shiny. Unlike his plush, it didn't make him feel any better, only made more tears drip down his tear stained cheeks.

Michael smiled a horrible grin. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three! One, two…"

On his mark, Caleb was pushed up and his lips touched to Fredbear's nose. He let out a horrified shriek and pushed away from the bear. They pushed him into Fredbear's mouth and laughed hysterically. He looked like such a doofus and cry baby hanging there.

Caleb was in hell. All he saw was robotic bits and bobs around him. Endoskeletons, if he remembered what Dad said. They weren't moving, until a small noise was heard, that sounded like a click, then some music started playing in the background. _"Oh, no, he's going to sing!"_ He needed to get out. If he couldn't… He kicked his legs, tried to pull himself out.

The last note that signaled Caleb's doom finished. Spring Bonnie strummed her guitar and started to sing. Fredbear opened his mouth to make the first syllable, then bit down on Caleb's head. He struggled and screamed as he felt it digging into his head and cheek, until the screaming stopped. He was gone. In one single chomp.

 _ **CHOMP.**_


End file.
